If Three Words Can Change Us
by xDreamkeeperx
Summary: Swings are for kids. Kisses are for teens. [[SoraRoxas]]


**Yayness! This is my first yaoi story! I've made yaoi _music videos, _but never stories! Once again, cheer, cheer! Okay so it's Roxas/Sora (my favorite pairing) and umm...no flames please. Thankies!**

**

* * *

**

**If Three Words Can Change Us...**

Sora didn't like to complain, but it certainly was boring. Since he had returned to Destiny Islands, he felt at peace, but maybe he was too calm. The excitement had died down, the usual feeling of Sora's rapidly beating heart during battle was no longer present. Sighs were the most that left his mouth, words were rarely spoken.

The strange thing was that he had spent so long thinking about Kairi, and now she barely crossed his mind. When she was around him, all he wanted was to get away; he wanted something more, but what could it have possibly been?

Now Sora wandered around Destiny Islands, wishing that something to do would come to him. His wish seemed to be ignored as his aimless walking became longer. Riku was nowhere to be found, and if he found him, he would be deep in his thoughts, recovering from regret of betrayal. Naminè would probably be on the beach, drawing the ocean. So far, Sora's only hope was Roxas. If only he knew where-

"Ouch!"

The cry from the blonde haired boy scared Sora even more than the sudden crash into each other they had taken. "I'm sorry, Roxas."

"No, I- I, it was my fault," Roxas stuttered, his blue eyes locked on his feet.

Sora smiled. "It's okay. Hey, I was just looking for you."

"You were?" Roxas looked up now.

"Yeah. Do you wanna go do something?"

The blonde lowered his eyes to his feet once more. "Um, yeah. I dunno, do you wanna, like, go to the, um, playground or something? You know, now that the little kids are gone the whole place is calm and quiet."

Sora opened his mouth to speak. Roxas seemed to hate his choice of words, for her spoke again. "I mean, you know, we can t-talk and stuff."

The brunette nodded. They got up and walked the short distance to the park.

The sun was beginning to set, casting several shadows in the deserted playground. The usualy sounds of kids screaming and yelling was replaced by the gentle breeze that drifted through. Roxas chuckled as he sat down on an empty swing. "Mindless television is great, isn't it?"

Sora nodded with a smile. "Yeah, lucky us." He sat on the swing next to Roxas's. The light from the sunset rested on the boys' faces, casting an orange glow in the playground.

"Sunset," Roxas mumbled. "The girls should be here, they'd love this."

"Oh, forget the girls," Sora murmered in response. He sat calmly, keeping the swing motionless. His elbows rested on his knees, his head cradled in his hands.

Roxas was tracing meaningless patterens in the dirt beneath this swings with his feet. "What about Kairi, eh?"

"Pft."

"I take it that's Sora-language for 'I don't like her anymore'?"

The brunette nodded. "Definetly."

"Well then, Mr. Change-My-Mind-Suddenly, who do you like? If she a total moron?"

"Nah, he's not a moron," Sora answered.

Roxas stopped the tracings. "Wait..._he?_"

Sora froze, his heartbeat racing. "No, I- I meant-"

"Oh save it. I heard you, Sora."

"What about you and Naminè?" Sora didn't try to look at Roxas.

Roxas laughed softly. "I guess I shouldn't try not to say 'he', too."

The other boy snapped his head towards Roxas. "Who?"

Roxas looked at him slightly timidly. "Nah, you don't need ta know."

Curiousity was builing up inside Sora now. "No, really, who?"

The blonde-haired teen ignorred the question. "Sitting on these old swings makes me feel like a little kid again."

"Me, too."

Roxas chuckled. "I used to twirl the swing around so that I'd end up spinning like crazy."

"Yeah," Sora laughed. "And then get a huge case of dizziness."

"And pulling the swing next to yours towards you-" Roxas reached over and grabbed Sora's swing and yanked it in his direction, "and try to swing at the same time."

Faces right next to each other now, Sora's heart skipped a few beats. He tried not to melt at the blonde boy's appearance, his crystal blue eyes staring straight into his.

"Or maybe," Sora choked out, "It's just an excuse to get closer to somebody."

Roxas smiled slyly. "Swings are great." He moved closer to Sora, letting their lips lock. Sora brought up his hand to grasp Roxas's swing to keep him from moving away from him. Roxas broke this kiss.

"Holy crap," he said. "We've got houses and we're doing this here?"

This time it was Sora's turn to smirk. "I thought you liked swings?"

* * *

**Okay, not as good as I'd like it to come out, but hey, I tried!**


End file.
